Old faces New lives
by basketball Bellatrix
Summary: Just when Emily was getting a normal life two faces change everything but will everything turn in to chaos again


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Emily woke up on Wensday morning with a very happy disposition. Robert was fetching her after school and taking her to watch a baseball game. They didn't have the same level of trust that they had before the events of last years ever happened but they where very close to reconnecting to the same as before. Though they bother knew their relationship was significantly past the platonic stage of their friendship they still were holding on to a very tense relationship. Both of them had a silent understanding, neither was ready to move to anything more serious now, Robert had to worry about medical school and Emily had her own studies to concentrate on.

"Emily how are you doing this morning?" Her Uncle Valentine asked her when she sat down at the table for breakfast. Maude was busy in the kitchen fixing something

"Fine, thank you." So much had changed in the short amount of time she had been here. Even since the hangings so much had change uncle Valentine had eventually started trusting her as he had before. While Marietta had almost become as good of friend as Ann. Almost her friendship with Ann was one that could never her changed the honestly she had Ann was never going to be replaced.

" I have to go to work late at the lab tonight and I won't be back till late."

"That's fine I planned on finishing up some reading after the baseball game."

"Great, Maude maybe here when you return but something may come up." Emily knew exactly what he meant; it was the reason for the change in the way everyone related to her. Last year she found out that her uncle and all those she'd met through him where involved in body snatching. At first her reaction caused for her uncle nearly being arrested and his work destroyed.

The rest of breakfast passed on quietly and soon it was time for her to leave for school. Just like with her relation with everyone Myra and Emily's changed, besides the occasional comment Myra didn't even acknowledge her presence. Today was different though after they where dismissed when Emily went to get her things to meet Robert outside when Myra came up to her.

"Your ride is here." Her voice was sweet and her kindness not expected and if Emily had learned anything since arriving in Washington it was when things seem to good to be real they are.

" Oh thank you." Emily's own voice still held the shock and suspicion that she felt.

"So who is the man waiting out there for you I've seen you all over the city with him?" So that's what she wanted.

"His name is Robert deGraaf he's one of my uncles students." Myra's eyes darkened slightly at that last part letting Emily know she hadn't forgotten either.

"Well he certainly is handsome." Jealousy shot through Emily.

"Some would say that."

" Wish he was paying court to be."

"Oh Robert and me oh we never..no..we're just..you know friends."

" Of coarse how silly of me to think that someone like that would pay mind to someone like you." With that Myra left. Emily wondering if she was true thought_ no she's just trying to get in my head_. Outside there sat Robert waiting in all of his glory _wait there's something different about him today._

"You shaved your mustache." She exclaimed.

"Why hello to you to I was expecting a greeting of some sort but I guess that will have to do." He jested. Though right as she was about to reply the sky opened and the rain poured. "Well there goes our plan's just have to play a couple games of chess tonight, you might actually beat me for once." He took the rains and sped home but it was of no use they were both drenched to the bone. As the stepped inside they were both greeted with the doctor getting Ready to step out.

" Well hello you to judging by the whether I suppose your plans have changed." All they could do was nod as the shivered. " Go get some hot tea and soup and you'll be fine.

Just then the door busted open with Mole and Spoon stood there. "Dr. Bransby come quick.."


End file.
